Actuación natural
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Y lo único bueno de ese día es que las chicas ya no perseguirían a Leo gracias a la gran actuación de éste diciendo que es gay —aunque en realidad es bisexual por culpa de su hermano—. [Raphanardo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Actuación natural.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato y Rafael Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Raphanardo [Rafa x Leo].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Shōnen-Ai [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 910.

 **Nota:** ¡Aquí está tu one-shot, **TheMisteryFox** :D! Sí, está bien corto y kk, pero es lo que pude hacer ;u; Mi musa no me hace caso e inspiración-chan se fue de vacaciones porque dice que lo estoy explotando :v

Bueno, al menos espero que te agrade... hice lo que pude... y puede tirarme tomates si quieres ;U;

* * *

 **Summary:** Y lo único bueno de ese día es que las chicas ya no perseguirían a Leo gracias a la gran actuación de éste diciendo que es gay —aunque en realidad es bisexual por culpa de su hermano—.

* * *

 _ **Actuación natural**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

12:30 p.m. en New York, la ciudad claramente es un caos por donde la viera y los incesantes bocinazos en medio del embotellamiento no ayudaban para nada. Las personas iban a aquí para allá en todas direcciones as aunque con un destino sellado, y no faltaban aquellas peleas de insultos cuando chocaban por despistados entre ellos, pero no duraba mucho. Las palomas en las alturas se encargaban de observar la caótica ciudad y burlarse en silencio de los humanos desesperados.

Y entre tanto desastre un joven muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos maduros se mantiene quieto cerca de una tienda de comida observando a su alrededor, buscando disimuladamente a alguien —a la persona que está esperando—. Un par de chicas lo ven y pronto empiezan a susurrarse entre ellas con sonrisas bobas quien sería la que se acercara a pedirle su número.

Leonardo las oye con facilidad entre la multitud, tiene un oído entrenado para los rumores y esas cosas. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa que es casi invisible pero que demuestra su burla hacia las pobres niñas extrañas.

Entonces una de ellas se acerca tímida y risueña.

—Am... Disculpa —lo llama algo temblorosa. Leo gira su cabeza y la observa con falsa amabilidad. Ella se sonroja como un tomate—. Es que a mi amiga le gustas, y quería saber si podrías intercambiar números.

El muchacho muestra una sonrisa dulce y cálida que hace que el corazón de la desconocida lata desenfrenado.

—No.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

La chica queda en blando un momento, y luego reacciona negando un poco con la cabeza.

—P-perdona, ¿qué dijiste? —inquiere esperando que lo que había oído sólo fuese acto del barullo a su alrededor.

El ojiazul no cambia su dulce expresión sumamente fingida.

—Dije no —repite cortante y la pobre muchacha siente el corazón hecho trizas—. Me niego a darle mi número telefónico a una desconocida como tú o tu amiga. Eso sería peligroso.

La pobre vuelve a quedar en blanco otro par de segundos.

—Oye, Leo... —nombra de pronto una voz ruda detrás del chico, y este rápidamente se gira viendo al pelirrojo—. Lo siento por...

—¡Llegaste, querido! —Afirma el pelinegro y entonces de lanza sobre Rafa para plantarle un beso en la boca como si nada—. Te estuve esperando, sabes.

El pobre muchacho de ojos verdes queda estático y con su rostro compitiendo en rojo con su cabello. Leonardo se gira a mirar a las dos chicas totalmente pálidas, y les sonríe una vez más —y sigue siendo una sonrisa falsa—.

—Y también soy gay, lo siento chicas. —Se disculpa sin una pizca de culpa y agarra de la mano a su pareja para ambos salir de allí lo antes posible.

Y cuando finalmente se alejan lo suficiente el mayor suspira y suelta la mano de su hermano, para luego darle una bofetada a este haciéndolo reaccionar (puesto que en todo el camino se la pasó como un cuerpo sin vida). Rafael se soba el rostro y lo mira furioso y sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —exclama exasperado en demasía. Su hermano solamente suelta un suspiro.

—Lo siento, pero era necesario —declara serio dejando todavía más molesto al pelirrojo—. Esa chica era la octava que se acercaba para pedirme mi número. ¿Acaso todas las chicas creen que le daré mi teléfono a un extraño?

—Eso no explica por qué me... me... —No puede terminar la frase debido a la vergüenza. Baja la cabeza indispuesto a verle a los ojos a Leo—... me... b-be...

—Necesitaba hacerlo, perdón —se disculpa secamente, pero luego sonríe calmado como siempre—. Bueno, debo decir que me salió más natural de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El beso.

—¡¿Qu-?!

—De verdad, ser ninja te da la ventaja de la actuación.

—... ¿Todo fue actuado? ¿Hasta el beso? —pregunta monótonamente el pelirrojo.

—Síp —afirma tranquilamente, pero luego de pensar un poco sonríe de lado y mira a su hermano—. A menos que quieras que sea real.

—No.

Y Rafa rápidamente da vuelta y se aleja, y Leo detrás de él pidiendo aunque sea que le dé una oportunidad.

Y lo único bueno de ese día es que las chicas ya no perseguirían a Leo gracias a la gran actuación de éste diciendo que es gay —aunque en realidad es bisexual por culpa de su hermano—. Y agradece ser un ninja para poder actuar de esa forma tan naturalmente.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
